


Контрасты

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: High School, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Адиль не верил в любовь с первого взгляда. Со второго и с третьего взгляда, впрочем, тоже. Так что во влюбленность в Джимми он погружался медленно, но верно
Relationships: Adil Akthar/James Lockwood
Kudos: 2





	Контрасты

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! Локвуд грязно ругается. Это хедканон автора, и ничего с этим не поделать. Вы предупреждены. Просто примите это (или нет)  
> Во всем виноват [вот этот фик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301752).  
> Благодаря ему автор увидел этих двоих и развидеть уже не смог

Адиль не верил в любовь с первого взгляда. Со второго и с третьего взгляда, впрочем, тоже. Он верил в уважение, привязанность и взаимовыручку, которую демонстрировали его родители столько, сколько он себя помнил. Он верил в отношения, которые были больше дружбой, чем страстью, чем-то простым, но одновременно глубоким. Может, в таких чувствах недоставало романтики, и никто у ног не расстилал ни шелков, ни грёз[1] — но в них все было настоящим, а не показушным, как в тех отрывочках, что заучивали с Гектором, годных только на то, чтобы удачно ввернуть их в эссе. Чем он, собственно, и занимался сейчас, сидя в библиотеке. Пытался расцветить англо-бурскую войну цитатами из Харди.

Через проход сидел Локвуд и тоже что-то сосредоточенно писал. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не раздался приглушенный шепот:

— Ах ты ж триебучая... пизда.

Адиль вздрогнул от неожиданности и сжал губы, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев библиотекаря. Услышанное просто не поддавалось воображению.

— Ахтар, — позвал его тот же шепот. Он оторвал взгляд от исписанного листа и перевел его на Локвуда. Тот смотрел на него умоляюще:

— Есть запасная ручка? Обе мои сдохли.

Адиль вздохнул, залез в сумку и выудил оттуда ручку:

— Держи.

— Спасибо, приятель, — просиял Локвуд и вернулся к своему эссе, и Адиль подумал, что тот очень милый, когда улыбается.

«Милый. Какой-то бред. Разве хорошо парню быть милым? Парню стоит быть мужественным, может быть даже суровым. Но Локвуд со своим дурацким курносым носом и озорной улыбкой именно что милый. Миловидный. Симпатичный. И ругается как портовой грузчик. Какого хрена я вообще думаю о Локвуде? — вздохнул Адиль. — Итак, Чемберлен и Оранжевая республика...»

***

Локвуд подошел к нему на следующий день перед началом занятий.

— Спасибо, что выручил вчера, — сказал он, протягивая ручку, но не ту, которую ему вчера одолжил Адиль, а новую. — У твоей я исписал половину чернил и нечаянно сгрыз колпачок, так что вот замена.

— Не стоило, — растерянно пробормотал Адиль, забирая ее.

— Не люблю оставаться должным, — подмигнул Локвуд, хлопнул его по плечу и пошел на свое место, оставляя Адиля наедине с воображением, которое почему-то рисовало Джимми, задумчиво покусывавшего ручку полумраке, смешивавшемся со светом настольной лампы.

***

Адиль не особенно любил физкультуру. Скорее, относился к ней ровно: взобраться по канату или совершить трехкилометровый забег по стадиону ему не представляло особого труда, в отличие от Тиммса или Познера, но и рвения, подобно Раджу, он не проявлял. Она не доставляла никаких проблем, если он не забывал брать с собой форму. Точнее, не доставляла прежде, пока в голове не завелись мысли о Локвуде. Казалось, тот нарочно провоцировал мистера Уилкса шуточками и грязными словечками, чтобы учитель заставил его отжиматься. И тогда на его предплечьях с каждым движением прорисовывались крепкие мышцы, и отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться к светлой коже и ощутить под пальцами их твердость. В животе Адиля закручивался горячий тугой узел, он не мог отвести взгляд и чувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар. Локвуд поднимался — порозовевшие крылья носа и лоб и так и не сбитая нахальная улыбка — и наваждение отпускало, только ненадолго. Благословенные — и проклятые — общие раздевалки.

***

Он был бы рад избавиться от навязчивых мыслей о Локвуде, но это было проблематично: они виделись на уроках почти каждый день, да еще в библиотеке, где проводили куда больше времени, чем остальные одноклассники — тем посчастливилось иметь отдельные комнаты, где можно было сосредоточиться на занятиях, а вот Адиль каждый раз возвращался в шумный дом, полый вопящих братьев и сестер, где тишина бывала только ночью. Он, конечно же, любил свою семью, но учиться рядом с ними было практически невозможно.

У Локвуда же, как он знал, была немного иная проблема: в квартире его матери у того была отдельная, пусть и небольшая, комната, но вот стены в доме были чуть толще картонных, так что его ежедневно отвлекали от домашних заданий соседские ссоры, музыка и иногда даже шумные занятия сексом.

— Ебутся так, что я думал, пробьют стену. Или провалятся сквозь пол. И как только кровать под ними не развалилась, — злобно шептал Локвуд, приземлившись на соседний стул субботним вечером.

— Сочувствую, приятель, — пробормотал Адиль, стараясь не задумываться о том, что толкает людей на такое бурное выражение своего влечения, и смог бы он когда-нибудь… 

«Реформация, — очеканил он про себя. — Скучная и заезженная Реформация. Сосредоточься». 

***

Избавиться от мыслей о Локвуде окончательно не выходило, только отвлечься на домашнюю работу или детективный роман. Но они настигали даже над страницами растрепанного томика «Приключений Шерлока Холмса», и Адиль понял, что дальше бегать от них становилось бессмысленно. Нужно было заняться ими вплотную — и не только в плане задержаться в душе. Сформулировать проблему. Возможно даже ее обсудить.

Кандидатур на вероятного собеседника было не так много: Тиммс бы поднял его на смех, и не с самим же Локвудом говорить, так что оставался Познер, который, к тому же, не особенно скрывал свое увлечение Дейкином, так что тема, должно быть, была ему близка. Нужно было только застать его одного, а не в компании Дона и Стюарта.

Удачный момент подвернулся скоро: они остались вдвоем после уроков заниматься в кабинете Гектора — Познер дожидался, когда закончится футбольная тренировка Скриппса и Дейкина, а Адилю, в общем-то, было все равно, где делать домашнюю работу. Главное, чтобы не шумели и нашлась горизонтальная поверхность, чтобы разложить учебники и тетради. Вот только мысли о заданиях не шли.

— Поз? — решился он.

— М? — ответил ему Дэвид, не отрываясь от книги, которую читал.

— Я хотел задать тебе вопрос, — продолжил Адиль. — Личный. Если ты не против.

— Давай, — Познер со вздохом отложил книгу.

— Тебе же нравятся парни, так?

— И это твой вопрос? — усмехнулся Познер.

— Не совсем, но от него зависит следующий, — ответил Адиль. — Так парни тебе нравятся или дело только в Дейкине?

— Дейкин — большое дело, — вздохнул тот. — Но мне кажется, что это не пройдет.

— А как ты это понял? — спросил Адиль и пояснил: — Ну, что ты по мальчикам?

— А ты как понял, что по девочкам? — огрызнулся Познер, но продолжил куда мягче: — Наверное, то же самое и у меня. Желание. Только в адрес парней. А зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Хочу понять природу явления, — слукавил Адиль. — Как настоящий исследователь.

— Тогда тебе к Кинси, он об этом знает куда больше меня, — пожал плечами Познер и вернулся к своей книге.

«Значит, Кинси», — нахмурился Ахтар, оставляя карандашную пометку в блокноте.

***

Чуть задержавшись и отстав от остальных в библиотеке, он подошел к стойке со стопкой книг. Удивленный взгляд библиотекарши остановился на изрядно потрепанном экземпляре «Полового поведения самца человека», словно прикидывая, как такую книгу занесло в школу, и затем пристально впился в Адиля.

— Медиалогия, — невинно развел тот руками и забрал проштампованную стопку, к счастью, целиком.

Выводы приведенных в книге исследований поразили его. Он, с его реакцией на Локвуда, все равно оказывался в меньшинстве, но не настолько, насколько ему представлялось до этого. Почти половина американских мужчин — а вряд ли они сильно отличались развращенностью от чопорных англичан — так или иначе испытывала влечение к своему полу. Это обнадеживало. Он даже посмеялся про себя над иронией того, что по шкале сексуальности не абсолютный ноль.

Он много думал об этом — почти все время, что оставалось у него между сном, учебой и разговорами с друзьями и родными. Он думал о влечении, о том, как он понял, что его привлекали девушки, и чем дольше он думал, тем сильнее казалось, что это влечение довольно _конвенционально_. Хотя девушки продолжали ему нравиться: он все так же заглядывался на Фиону, секретаршу директора, и других, случайно встреченных по дороге домой девчонок, они волновали его как и прежде. Но еще его продолжал волновать Локвуд.

Ради эксперимента Адиль задумался об остальных одноклассниках, привлекали ли они его. Но в серьезном ключе подумать не получилось, больше напомнило игру в «Поцелую, женюсь, убью». Дейкин был, конечно, красив, но слишком самовлюблен, и это отталкивало. Познер, хоть и был, пожалуй, не менее миловидным, но куда менее зацикленным на себе, привлекал исключительно как друг. Язва Кроутер, несомненно, принадлежал к категории «убью». В Тиммсе, если быть честным, смущала внешность. Радж же напротив, обладал привлекательным телом, но вот отсутствие острого ума смущало. Широкоплечий Скриппс — вот уж кто мог схлопотать крестик по Кинси — вероятно, потому и не цеплял. Локвуд, будь он проклят, казался идеальным сочетанием мускул и мозгов.

***

Познер пел о том, что «околдован, потревожен, изумлен», глядя прямо на Дейкина. Не то, чтобы демонстрация его влечения была неожиданной, все и без того о нем догадывались, но и выпячивать его, как казалось Адилю, не стоило. Так что он смотрел на Поза с легким ужасом и думал о том, смог бы он так подкатить к Джимми. Да даже не так, а просто подойти наедине и предложить… Вот что он мог предложить так, чтобы стало сразу ясно, что это не просто по-дружески, но в то же время безобидно? Прогуляться, сходить в паб или в кино, что? Не начинать же сразу с поцелуя — так и в нос отхватить недолго. Даже если бы Адиль и решился, это стало бы дорогой по тонкому льду.

Познер закончил и сел на свое место под аплодисменты, после чего Тиммс стал ломать комедию, и Адиль было успокоился, но фортуна сегодня, видимо, была не на его стороне: Локвуд должен был сыграть в концовке вместе с Тиммсом. Оба были довольно азартны и артистичны, так что разыгрывали сценки с завидной регулярностью, не теряя надежды обойти Гектора, хотя тот, казалось, видел все фильмы.

Локвуд достал пару сигарет и прикурил разом, и Адиль невольно поразился его наглости: курить в классе, пусть и у Гектора в концовке, было верхом дерзости. И ради такого беспрецедентного шага он был готов стерпеть табачный дым. 

Джимми изображал кого-то старше и серьезней, тон голоса и даже взгляд были иными. Он держался неестественно для себя напряженным и неподвижным и не сбросил эту маску, замерев в ожидании, когда замолкло пианино и сценка кончилась, и Адиль поймал себя на мысли, что ему куда больше нравилось, когда тот усмехался над шуткой Тиммса, задумчиво разглядывал тетрадь перед собой или хмурил брови, сойдясь в споре с Ирвином. 

— Дерьмо собачье.

Или даже когда тихо ругался, в очередной раз проиграв Гектору.

Адиль понял, что окончательно влип.

***

Удивительно, но в тот день погода оказалась к ним благосклонна: два часа назад, когда они только выехали на экскурсию, небо было пасмурным и серым, но пока мальчишки под рассказы мистера Ирвина расхаживали под полуразрушенными сводами аббатства, выглянуло солнце, превращая развалины в царство острых углов теней. Теперь Адиль рассматривал старые стены не только как достопримечательность, но и как своего рода причудливый фотообъект, и выискивал ракурсы полюбопытней. Он, конечно, сделал общее фото класса и преподавателей, но его больше интересовали кадры менее банальные. Например, задравший голову Радж, который рассматривал резьбу на арке и невольно повторял ее изгиб своим телом. Познер, устало прислонившийся к колонне параллельно тени так, что белая известняковая глыба с двух сторон оказывалась окруженной темными пятнами. Или Локвуд, который взобрался на остатки фундамента или каменной ограды и напряженно вглядывался в даль, натянутый, как тетива лука, словно недостающий столп среди разрушенных. Адиль снимал всех, особенно не скрываясь, но острое смущение испытал лишь тогда, когда второй раз украдкой щелкнул Джимми, подойдя чуть ближе и совсем не в том, небанальном ракурсе, а просто в полупрофиль.

Чуть позже, когда Адиль перебирал проявленные фотографии — стоило сразу заказать для остальных копии общего фото, оно вышло удачным — он задержался на этом простом портрете. Чувство, которое он испытывал, сделав эту фотографию, вернулось, но он не мог не смотреть. Мало того, что Джимми был тут так красив, что дух захватывало, в его чертах явственно проступали энергичность и упорство, даже некоторое упрямство, и сила юности. Адиль надеялся, что не один он воспринял бы это фото именно так, но показать его никому все же не решился: казалось, что фотография сказала бы многое не только о Локвуде, но и о нем самом. Поэтому он засунул фото туда, где на него мало кто смог бы наткнуться — в карманный справочник по математике.

***

Они редко когда выходили из школы в восьмером, разве что после экзамена, из которого каждый старался выжать максимум и задерживался до последней минуты, или когда оставались всей толпой корпеть над сочинением до закрытия читального зала. Но если такое случалось, они делились на группы прямо у входа: Скриппс и Познер — они жили дальше всех — уезжали домой на велосипедах, Радж уходил в одну сторону, Дейкин и Кроутер — в другую, а Адилю было по пути с Тиммсом и Локвудом. Он шел с ними пару кварталов и перед перекрестком прощался с Тиммсом, переходил улицу и прощался с Локвудом, а затем в одиночестве шел вниз до следующего перекрестка и сворачивал к дому.

Конечно, был и другой путь — дойти вместе с Джимми почти до его дома, а потом через парк вернуться к себе, что означало не только совершенно нелогичный крюк почти в полмили, но и соблазнительные лишние десять минут наедине с Локвудом. Но Адиль предпочитал не искушать судьбу. По крайней мере до сегодняшнего дня.

Так что, дождавшись вместе с Джимми зеленого света и преодолев перекресток, он в ответ на протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь выпалил:

— Ничего, если я пройдусь с тобой дальше?

Джимми удивленно моргнул и пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Ничего, если я покурю? — спросил он, встряхнув полупустую пачку. Они с Тиммсом уже выкурили по сигарете каждый, и никого не интересовало его, Адиля, мнение на этот счет.

— Валяй.

Он дождался, пока Джимми прикурит, и они неспеша двинулись дальше.

— А чего это ты вдруг решил «пройтись»? — искоса взглянул на него Локвуд.

— Погода хорошая. Мозги хоть проветрю, — усмехнулся Адиль, умалчивая о настоящей причине. — К тому же Ирвин всегда призывает искать другой путь. Так что вот.

— Как он тебе? — спросил Локвуд, выпуская струйку дыма.

— Кто, Ирвин? — уточнил Адиль, и после короткого кивка Джимми продолжил. — Ничего. Особенно когда дает выжимки по темам. Очень удобно. Вот только мнит о себе невесть что.

— Но он был в Оксфорде, он может себе это позволить, — возразил Локвуд.

— Он был бы куда более приятным мужиком, если бы не старался постоянно об этом напоминать.

Джимми в ответ усмехнулся, но тут же нахмурился.

— Не нравится мне, что нам вечно приходится изображать кого-то, кем мы не являемся, — вздохнул он. 

— У тебя это отлично получается, — сказал Адиль прежде, чем успел подумать. Локвуд непонимающе уставился на него. — Я имею в виду играть, — пояснил он, ощущая, как заливается краской.

— Иди ты! — фыркнул Локвуд, отворачиваясь. Будто смутился. Не может быть!

— В любом случае это все вранье — и эссе, и собеседования, и даже концовки, — продолжил он после очередной затяжки. — А врать мне не по душе.

— Можешь не врать, — пожал плечами Адиль. — Как советует Гектор.

— Ага, и кончить в Шеффилде, когда есть возможность попасть в Оксфорд или Кембридж. Нет уж, благодарю покорно, но это не тот шанс, который бы я хотел просрать, — тон Локвуда был одновременно едким и горьким.

— Значит остается только сцепить зубы и следовать советам Ирвина, даже если они тебе не нравятся, — заключил Адиль.

— Угу, — буркнул Локвуд и затих. Молчать было не очень уютно, но Адиль не смог придумать, о чем можно было поговорить.

— Пожалуй, был прав, сказав сгоряча: здесь нет слабым места, здесь им места нет[2], — вдруг нараспев протянул Локвуд. Он явно кого-то цитировал, но кого?

— Откуда это? — спросил Адиль.

— Joy Division, — ответил Джимми. — Группа такая.

— Не слышал, — покачал головой Адиль. 

Они остановились у ворот парка, и Локвуд потушил кончик сигареты о кованую ограду.

— Недавно у них вышла новая пластинка, но это со старой. У меня есть дома. Хочешь послушать? — предложил он, кивнув на многоэтажку чуть дальше по улице, и швырнул окурок в урну.

Сердце Адиля сорвалось в галоп. Приглашение было очень, очень заманчивым, но он не мог.

— Я обещал маме помочь с ужином, — уныло сказал он. — В другой раз может?

— В другой так в другой, — пожал плечами Джимми и протянул руку: — Ну, бывай.

Пальцы Адиля казались ледяными в теплой ладони Локвуда.

— Пока.

***

Теперь они прощались у ворот парка почти каждый раз, когда возвращались из школы вместе. Джимми, к счастью, больше не спрашивал, почему более длинный маршрут стал для Адиля постоянным. Да и что он мог ответить? Что ему весело и приятно идти рядом с Джимми, иногда в шутку толкаясь плечами, обсуждая школьные дела и всякие пустяки? Что это, черт подери, лучший за день момент? Так что хорошо, что Джимми не задавал вопросов. Правда, к себе больше тоже не звал. Но приглашение запало в память, и однажды Адиль рискнул.

— А предложение послушать Joy Division еще в силе? — спросил он, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, пока Джимми докуривал сигарету возле входа в парк. Тот на секунду нахмурился и пожал плечами:

— Да, почему бы и нет, — затянулся напоследок и выбросил окурок. — Идем?

В подъезде пахло жареной картошкой, а на третьем этаже их через дверь визгливо облаяла собака.

— Уймись, Дейзи, — устало закатил глаза Локвуд, поднимаясь выше. — Маленькая брехливая тварь. Знает же, кто идет, но все равно надрывается.

Он повозился с замком и открыл тихо скрипнувшую дверь. 

— Прошу.

Адиль глубоко вдохнул и, нервно улыбнувшись, вошел. Ему обычно не доводилось бывать у одноклассников — кроме Тиммса, у него они с Локвудом частенько зависали раньше, до всей этой суматохи с поступлением. Пару раз он был у Познера, и его родители, кажется, остались не в восторге от гостя-мусульманина, несколько раз у Скриппса и Раджа, и как-то раз они шумной толпой относили домашние задания заболевшему Дейкину. А вот у Локвуда, хотя тот жил ближе всего, он прежде не был.

Квартира была хоть и маленькой, но аккуратной — во всяком случае так показалось Адилю, пока он не попал в комнату к Джимми: там царил творческий беспорядок, местами перераставший в полный бардак.

— Извини, гостей не ждал, — усмехнулся тот, накидывая покрывало на спешно заправленную постель.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Адиль, с любопытством оглядываясь. 

Письменный стол был завален неровными стопками книг, где учебники соседствовали с художественной литературой. Оруэлл, Брэдбери, Бёрджесс, Маккей — последняя фамилия была Адилю незнакома. Особняком лежал сборник стихотворений Стиви Смит, которую Джимми как-то цитировал у Ирвина, в основании покоились кирпичи «Капитала», а одну из вершин венчал «Логико-философский трактат», беспечно раскрытый на середине и перевернутый обложкой вверх, как крыша причудливого небоскреба.

В углу возле шкафа стояла обшарпанная старая гитара — Адиль даже не догадывался, что Джимми умел или только учился на ней играть; на спинке стула небрежно висели полотенце и спортивные штаны, на стене — зеркало с пошедшим темными пятнами углом и плакаты. Футболисты, преимущественно в красной форме — «Юнайтед», кажется, точно, вот Хьюз, о котором не затыкался Радж после последних матчей. Музыканты — Адиль узнал The Smiths, Познер как-то давал ему послушать кассету, и Фредди Меркьюри, и …

— Подержишь? — обратился к нему Локвуд, протягивая конверт и удерживая пластинку на кончиках пальцев другой руки. Адиль поспешно взял кейс и уставился на белые кривые линии, похожие то ли на замысловатую инвертированную кардиограмму, то ли на бахрому от скатерти, наэлектризованную и налипшую на черный картон. Лаконично и наверняка глубокомысленно.

Игла коснулась дорожки с приятным шипением, и раздался бой ударных. Джимми ритмично кивнул несколько раз, стянул с себя школьный пиджак и бросил на спинку стула. К ударным подключилась бас-гитара. Джимми потянулся, вразвалочку подошел к кровати и плюхнулся на матрас. Похлопал рядом с собой:

— Садись.

Адиль ощутил смутное беспокойство, но подчинился и сел рядом, откинувшись назад на вторую половину подушки, которую Локвуд подложил себе под спину для удобства. 

Заиграла гитара. Адиль перевернул обложку от пластинки, которую все еще держал в руках, чтобы узнать название композиции, но там оказался только пустой треклист. Тогда он открыл обложку и нашел список песен внутри. 

«Disorder».

Беспорядок.

Адиль тихо усмехнулся. Очень иронично: он был окружен бардаком, но каким-то живым и уютным, и рядом был Локвуд, и в голове Адиля царила сумятица, и вокруг звучала музыка, обволакивающая, чуть хаотичная, немного тревожная, но с какой-то странной гармонией. Голос солиста оказался глуховатым и низким, фразы — отрывистыми, но было во всей песне что-то надрывное и проникновенное. 

Адиль украдкой взглянул на Локвуда: тот полулежал, упираясь затылком и плечами в подушку, прикрыв глаза и беззвучно шевеля губами, вторя солисту, пока пальцы сложенных на коленях рук складывались в аккорды на воображаемом грифе. Он словно потерялся в музыке, растворился в ней. И, черт подери, он был так красив в этот момент!

Адиль резко развернулся, ударившись головой о стену, и отчаянно зажмурился, надеясь, что отпечатавшийся на сетчатке образ Джимми исчезнет в болезненной темноте.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Локвуд с расслабленной ленцой в голосе.

— Да, — Адиль повернулся и с опаской взглянул на него, но Джимми по-прежнему лежал с закрытыми глазами, — я просто…

Он бы и хотел объяснить свое странное поведение, но не мог найти слов, только судорожно вздохнул.

— Нравится? — поинтересовался Джимми, не открывая глаз.

— Угу, — убито промычал Адиль. Мог ли он в таком состоянии уделить должное внимание музыке?

— Тогда кончай ерзать, расслабься и слушай, — усмехнулся Локвуд.

Адиль уставился на конверт от пластинки, который все еще сжимал в руках. Вариантов у него было немного: сбежать и больше никогда не вернуться сюда, вероятно позабыть о прогулках после школы, вообще выбросить Джимми из головы или попытаться сделать вид, что все отлично, и остаться. Хоть на чуть-чуть. Кажется, выбор был очевиден.

Он отложил обложку на кровать рядом с собой, сполз чуть ниже, устраиваясь удобней, сложил на груди руки, закрыл глаза и прислушался к льющейся из проигрывателя музыке. Она оказалась приятной, хотя местами весьма сомнительной для ушей, привыкших к классике и саундтрекам голливудских фильмов — Адилю в последнее время редко доводилось слушать что-то, что исполнялось не Скриппсом на фортепиано. Разве что тот одолженный у Познера альбом. Было в нем, к слову, что-то общее с этой музыкой.

Следующий трек оказался куда мрачней, но в то же время вгонял в некоторое подобие транса. Адилю удалось начать дышать ровнее, хотя сердце все равно громко стучало в груди. Было странно лежать вот так рядом с Джимми, было в этом что-то волнующее. Адиль расцепил пальцы и расслабленно вытянул руки вдоль тела, нечаянно наткнувшись правой ладонью на ладонь Локвуда. И тот словно в насмешку коснулся кончиками пальцев его руки. Как хорошо, что за музыкой он не мог услышать безумное биение пульса Адиля.

Секунды одновременно тянулись медленно и неслись слишком быстро, и пластинка закончила играть совершенно неожиданно, продолжая с едва слышным шорохом крутиться на проигрывателе. Локвуд повернулся к нему и тихо спросил:

— Круто, да?

— Да, — протянул Адиль, и наконец осознал, насколько близко друг к другу они находились: их разделяло не больше четырех дюймов, он мог рассмотреть веснушки на вздернутом носу — черт подери, у него еще и веснушки, это просто невыносимо! Он непроизвольно перевел взгляд на тонкие губы и обратно, заметив, что и Джимми сделал то же самое. Сложно сказать, кто инициировал сближение, но расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращалось, и…

— Джимми, дорогой, я дома! — раздался возглас из-за стены, и хлопнула входная дверь. Адиль отпрянул и вскочил на ноги, испуганно глядя на Локвуда. 

— Привет, мам! — громко произнес тот, нахмурившись и поднимаясь с кровати, затем подошел к проигрывателю и выключил его.

В комнату заглянула курносая женщина, довольно молодая, хотя выкрашенные в платиновый блонд волосы подчеркивали глубокие морщинки вокруг светло-голубых глаз.

— Хизер все-таки смогла выйти на смену, так что я сегодня раньше, — сказала она и удивленно приподняла брови, изогнувшиеся очень знакомой дугой: — О, ты не один?

— Это Адиль Ахтар, учимся вместе, — объяснил Джимми.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Локвуд, — Адиль растянул губы в вежливой улыбке.

— Чудесно, — кивнула та. — Я пойду готовить ужин. Адиль, ты останешься?

— Нет, спасибо за приглашение, но я, пожалуй, пойду домой, — ответил тот, передернув плечами. Перспектива трапезы в натянутом молчании или — того хуже — в бессмысленных вежливых вопросах его ни капли не прельщала. Да и вообще он не был любителем напрашиваться на ужин.

— Как знаешь, — улыбнулась миссис Локвуд и вышла.

Адиль вздохнул и почувствовал, как с ее уходом напряжение чуть снизилось, хотя и не угасло окончательно. Он внезапно ощутил, насколько устал. Ему и в самом деле стоило пойти домой. Он обернулся и взглянул на Джимми:

— Спасибо, что позвал, но мне и правда пора.

Погрустневший Локвуд дважды молча кивнул и так же молча проводил его до двери. На пороге Адиль громко попрощался с миссис Локвуд, но та, кажется, не услышала — на кухне шипело разогретое масло и гремели кастрюли. Он пожал на прощание руку Локвуда, и теперь их ладони были в равной степени холодны. Очень странно, он привык, что руки Джимми оставались теплыми даже после получаса, проведенного под проливным дождем.

Адиль возвращался домой, медленно бредя через парк и проматывая в памяти прошедший день: он напоминал поездку на американских горках, от почти эйфорических вершин, когда Джимми кончиками пальцев коснулся его ладони или краткого мига, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Адилю показалось, что у него есть капелька надежды, до глубин ледяного страха, которым его окатило с возвращением матери Локвуда. Страх быть раскрытым. Адиль чертовски боялся, что о его наклонностях узнают — боялся не потому, что окружающие сменят мнение о нем: одноклассники пошутят и так или иначе смирятся, как было в случае с Познером, а в остальном ему не привыкать к косым взглядам, этого с избытком хватало из-за цвета кожи и вероисповедания. Он боялся, что узнают его родители или кто-то из общины. Клеймо позора ляжет на семью, а он не хотел так подводить близких. Такое в их кругу быстро не забывается, а сестрам рано или поздно нужно будет выходить замуж. Да и родителей стоило пожалеть. Наверное, к лучшему, что ничего не случилось, все равно этот день останется в памяти, может, не навсегда, но надолго, а потом переживания сотрутся под натиском времени и за ненадобностью, и…

— Адиль! — раздался крик позади, и он обернулся. По пустынной узкой аллее вслед за ним несся Локвуд: рубашка выбилась из-за пояса и раздувалась парусом, а щеки и лоб раскраснелись от бега.

— Успел, — расплылся он в улыбке, затормозив рядом и смахивая на бок отросшую челку.

— Джим, — начал было Адиль, но тот одним шагом преодолел расстояние между ними и коснулся его приоткрытых губ своими, сухими и теплыми. Адиль от неожиданности замер на месте, не подумав даже о том, чтобы ответить.

— Не люблю оставаться должным, — шепнул Джимми, отстраняясь, и подмигнул, затем развернувшись и зашагав обратно. Адиль лишь ошеломленно выдохнул, глядя ему вслед.

***

Следующее утро Адиль провел как в тумане: он почти не спал, вместо сна занятый размышлениями о произошедшем накануне. И чем больше он думал, тем сильнее ему казалось, что наутро, когда он увидит Джимми, сгорит от смущения — но нет, вполне даже вышло сдержанно с ним поздороваться. Стоило собой гордиться.

Было немного не по себе: вроде весь мир вчера перевернулся, но на деле ничего не изменилось — Джимми все так же скалился над шуточками Тиммса и сбежал на большой перемене покурить с ним и с Дейкином возле пристройки. Не то, чтобы он опасался, что что-то изменится, и Джимми во всеуслышание объявит о том, что произошло, нет, кем-кем, а вот треплом Джимми не был. Даже Дейкину не обмолвился, насколько Адиль мог судить.

Он был чертовски рассеян, невероятным напряжением воли сдерживая себя от того, чтобы повернуться и украдкой взглянуть на Локвуда, который сидел за следующей партой, но левее, сразу за Познером, потому что знал, что стоит ему поддаться искушению и сдаться, оторвать взгляд от Джимми будет затруднительно. Рассказ Тотти о войне Алой и Белой розы ускользал от него, Ланкастеры и Йорки путались между собой, и когда он в очередной раз взглянул из-под руки Поза на его записи, чтобы подхватить прослушанное высказывание, тот шепотом заметил:

— Ты сегодня сам не свой. Что стряслось?

— Не выспался, — прошептал Адиль в ответ, что, в общем-то, соответствовало действительности. Познер сочувственно взглянул на него:

— Могу потом дать тебе мой конспект, перекатаешь.

— Спасибо, Поз, что бы я без тебя… — с чувством начал Адиль, но замолк под строгим взглядом Тотти и принялся преувеличенно усердно изображать деятельность. Он, конечно, попытался продолжать хотя бы слушать ее рассказ, но выходило не очень. Оставалось только ждать конца урока. Еще один отрезок, завершение которого приблизит его к заветному моменту. Весь день был поделен на кусочки: математика, перемена, литература и далее — оставалась лишь история и долгий путь до перекрестка. Всего ничего, но невыносимо долго. Адиль вздохнул.

Прозвенел спасительный звонок, и вот он уже брел на полшага позади Тиммса и Локвуда, их то ли спор, то ли просто оживленный диалог — Адилю только послышалось или Тони действительно пытался выстроить жен Генриха VIII в порядке сексуальной привлекательности? — увы, служил лишь фоновым шумом для его мыслей. Еще квартал, и он останется с Джимом наедине. Что стоит ему сказать? И стоило вообще что-то говорить? Наверное, стоило: вчерашним поцелуем Джимми вроде как передал ему инициативу и вероятнее всего чего-то ожидал. Но чего? Он совсем профан в таких делах.

— А ты что думаешь, Адиль? — слегка толкнул его локтем Джимми, вырывая из раздумий.

«Что кому нужны давно почившие жены Генриха VIII, когда есть ты», — подумалось ему, но вместо этого он связал оставшиеся в памяти обрывки разговора и, пожав плечами, проговорил:

— Я бы на вашем месте не стал доверять средневековым живописцам, на их картинах все выглядят так себе. Но Клевская бы точно замкнула список.

Джимми в ответ ухмыльнулся, Тиммс и вовсе взорвался хохотом, так что Джимми и Адиль расстались с ним на хорошей ноте, после бегом припустив к перекрестку, чтобы успеть на зеленый. Они остановились на противоположной стороне, и Джимми занялся поисками в сумке. Адиль наблюдал за ним, ощущая необходимость сказать хоть что-нибудь, потому что иначе пришлось бы прощаться, сделав вид, что ничего особенного вчера не произошло, но ведь как раз наоборот… А он так и не заготовил никакой фразы.

Джим достал из сумки зажигалку и сигареты, вытянул одну из пачки, но не успел прикурить, как Адиль выдал:

— Мы не дослушали вчера пластинку, — первое, что пришло на ум, пока не успел передумать. Джимми удивленно замер, не донеся сигарету до рта.

— Может, дослушаем ее сегодня? Если возможно, конечно, — продолжил Адиль и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Джимми улыбнулся в ответ и дернул плечом:

— Сегодня можно.

Они пошли куда быстрее обычного, но так, чтобы Джимми успевал курить на ходу, и держались ближе прежнего, пусть на неуловимую долю, но Адиль чувствовал присутствие Джимми рядом куда острее и улыбался всякий раз, когда их свободные руки слегка соприкасались. В один момент Джим будто даже коротко сжал его пальцы — или Адилю только показалось? Но он все равно покраснел.

Вскоре они достигли квартиры Локвудов, и Джимми позвал мать, видимо, на случай, если ее смена и сегодня закончилась раньше, но никто не отозвался. Он пошел было к своей комнате, но Адиль, одержимый неожиданной вспышкой решимости, поймал его за полу пиджака. Джимми удивленно взглянул в ответ, и Адиль, лукаво улыбнувшись, приподнялся на носках и коротко коснулся его губ своими. Потом еще и еще, пока Джимми не притянул его к себе и не поцеловал как следует.

— А как же пластинка? — выдохнул он, наконец отстраняясь.

— Подождет, — прошептал Адиль, не в силах говорить в полный голос, и Джимми увлек его в новый поцелуй. Продолжать в коридоре было как минимум неразумно — они оказывались на виду, стоило открыть входную дверь, поэтому Джимми утянул Адиля в свою комнату, где они устроились на кровати друг против друга. Адиль и не думал прежде, насколько поцелуи одновременно простой и волнительный процесс. Он касался лица Джимми, зарывался пальцами в отросшие волосы у висков и на затылке, скользил ладонями по плечам и чуть сжимал предплечья — исполняя желание, которому, как он раньше думал, никогда не воплотиться в жизнь. Кожа горела там, где его касался Джимми, и бросало в дрожь. Джимми привлек Адиля к себе, заставляя усесться на колени, и такое положение оказалось удивительно удобным — больше не нужно было тянуться друг к другу, выворачивая шеи. И он неожиданно оказался чуть выше Джимми, глядя на него в непривычном ракурсе, сверху. Джимми нежными движениями губ начал спускаться ниже, по шее, к вороту рубашки, и вдруг мелко затрясся, но явно не от волнения или возбуждения, а от смеха. Адиль растерянно спросил его:

— Ты чего?

— Прости, я… — фыркнул Джимми, силясь прекратить, но безуспешно сбиваясь обратно на смех, — я почему-то представил, что бы сказал Тони, увидь он нас сейчас.

Начавшая было наливаться обида сменилась смехом, теперь уже со стороны Адиля. Действительно, Тиммс мог отчебучить эдакого, от неожиданности и от удивления, с него сталось бы изобразить патетический обморок или что-то вроде того.

Они глупо хихикали, воображая, вероятно, одно и то же; руки Джимми покоились на спине Адиля, теплые и уверенные, как будто предназначенные именно для этого. Адиль выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и заключил лицо Джимми в ладони, прислонившись лбом ко лбу. Джимми, после нескольких уютных мгновений, вдруг вздернул лицо вверх и игриво мазнул носом по кончику носа Адиля. Тот отстранился и, глядя в глубокую синеву его глаз, с некоторой тревогой спросил:

— Мы никому не скажем?

— Никому, — отозвался Джимми тихо, но уверенно.

***

Адиль действительно не собирался никому говорить и надеялся, что Джимми окажется с ним солидарен. Сначала он, правда, хотел поделиться с Познером, но чем меньше людей знали бы о нем с Локвудом, тем лучше. К тому же Поз недолюбливал Локвуда за постоянные шпильки в свой адрес. Да и делиться радостью внезапно оказавшегося взаимным чувства с другом, который очевидно терзался неразделенной влюбленностью, казалось несколько несправедливым.

Но молчания было мало, еще нужно было продолжать вести себя друг с другом как прежде. Хотя бы на людях. Что на первый взгляд было несложно: Адиль продолжал общаться на переменах с Познером, взаимодействуя с Джимми только в присутствии Тиммса или остальных, Джимми же преимущественно тусовался с Дейкиным. Но на деле Адиль изнывал от жажды прикосновений, каких-то простых жестов, перемигиваний на уроке или записок на клочках бумаги с общими шутками, которых с каждым днем становилось все больше. В борьбе с искушением постоянно оборачиваться — Джимми обычно занимал место позади — Адиль старался сидеть максимально прямо, так что миссис Линтотт однажды похвалила его осанку, поставив в пример Скриппсу, в привычку которого входило развалиться за партой так, будто он сидел дома на диване.

Все же им удавалось держаться друг с другом дружелюбно, но без лишней фамильярности, ослабляя бдительность только тогда, когда рядом не оказывалось никого из парней. Например, когда они, как и прежде, оставались вдвоем в библиотеке или в классе за домашней работой. Только теперь они будто ненароком садились за одну сдвоенную парту, и Джимми под прикрытием столешницы сжимал правую ладонь Адиля в своей левой. Словно вознаграждение за годы мучений левши в праворуком обществе.

***

Лишь оставшись наедине друг с другом под защитой тонких стен локвудовской квартиры они могли позволить вести себя так, как им того хотелось. Изучать друг друга с помощью рук и губ, открывая с каждым разом все больше о партнере и о себе, буквально нащупывая потаенные местечки, от ласк которых по телу прокатывались волны удовольствия, заставляя хоть ненадолго забыть об экзаменах, о липком страхе провалиться или быть раскрытым и даже о том, что стены в квартире слишком тонкие. Но Джимми предусмотрительно ловил его вскрик в свои губы, целуя у самого пика.

Может, и не так уж неправ был Перси Шелли, считая, что в поцелуе встречаются души влюбленных. Он действительно ощущал странное единение с Джимми. Разделенная тайна сближала их, и не только потому, что они скрывались от остальных, но и потому, что Адилю было позволено узнать о мелких черточках, которых о Джимми больше не знал никто. О том, как он морщит нос, кончая, каков он на вкус и каков на ощупь. О том, что в паховой складке прячется гречишное зерно родинки. О том, что он млеет от ласк нежной кожи с внутренней стороны бедер, но смеется от щекотки, если коснуться под коленями. О том, как он забавно сопит, засыпая у Адиля на плече.

Умиротворенный, Адиль не мог не заметить, какой потрясающий контраст составляют их переплетенные тела. Сепия и фарфор. Будь он чуть смелее, он бы попробовал запечатлеть его на снимке, но попади фотография или пленка не в те руки, проблем было бы не избежать. Поэтому оставалось только полагаться на память.

***

Когда им наскучивала библиотека, а заниматься в парке не позволяла погода, они устраивались за уроками тоже у Джимми. Тот даже разгреб книжный завал на своем столе, чтобы обоим хватало места. Отвлекались они друг на друга, конечно, чаще, чем в публичных местах, но Адиль старался не поддаваться на провокации и мягко одергивать Джимми, который не упускал ни единой возможности чмокнуть его. Он, впрочем, не возражал против телесного контакта, и сам инициировал чтения в обнимку, но поцелуи уж слишком сбивали с мысли.

Особенно Джимми начинал донимать его, когда добирался до математики, и ему становилось скучно. Если с геометрией проблем не было, то алгебра совершенно ему не давалась. Адилю, который подобных сложностей не испытывал, было непонятно, почему: Джимми совершенно точно не был глуп, но находить нужные алгоритмы решения и применять к конкретной задаче получалось едва ли через раз. А еще он терял коэффициенты в процессе, просто переписывая с одной строки на другую. И если с такими ошибками можно было справиться самопроверкой, то что делать с первой проблемой, было неясно. Адиль хотел помочь ему, пытался объяснить принцип решения, но быстро сдался: непросто объяснять те вещи, которые кажутся очевидными и в которых полагаешься на интуицию, особенно не задумываясь. Математику он никогда бы не смог преподавать хорошо и ясно. Впрочем, миссис Уильямс, если судить по успехам Локвуда, тоже.

— Просто распиши все через двойной угол, — устало советовал он, положив голову на потрепанные томики «Генриха IV».

— Но почему через двойной? — возмутился Джимми. — В прошлом примере нужно было через половину, а до того — в одинарном.

— Потому что так проще будет. Распишешь — увидишь, — со вздохом ответил Адиль.

— Я не помню формулу, — угрюмо пожаловался Джимми.

— Найди здесь, — Адиль подвинул к нему свой карманный справочник. — Красная закладка.

Джимми взял небольшую книжку в руки, раскрыл над столом — и из нее выскользнул плотный листок бумаги. Джимми нырнул за ним под стол.

— Что за?.. — раздался его приглушенный голос. — Это что, моя фотка?

Адиль, который до того мирно пытался дремать на подушке из шекспировских хроник, подпрыгнул на стуле как ужаленный. Он, с тех пор, как они с Джимми начали — встречаться? сошлись? отправились в увлекательное сексуально окрашенное путешествие? — он так и не нашел для происходившего с ними слов у себя в голове, что уж до того, чтобы обсудить это с Джимми. В общем, с того самого момента он не вспоминал о снимке, спрятанном между страниц справочника. 

Джимми уселся обратно за стол, разглядывая фотографию.

— Я такой не помню, — удивленно протянул он. — Откуда она у тебя?

— Снял на экскурсии, — тихо ответил Адиль. Щеки невыносимо горели.

— Как маньяк-преследователь, — ухмыльнулся Джимми. От этих слов Адилю стало совершенно неловко, и он попытался выдернуть фотографию из рук Джимми, но тот ловко это пресек и отвел руку в сторону, чтобы Адилю было не дотянуться до снимка.

— Отдай, — буркнул Адиль, пытаясь все же отобрать фотографию, но Джимми не давался и только посмеивался в ответ на каждую попытку. Разозлившийся и обиженный одновременно Адиль двинул ему кулаком под ребра. 

— Ауч! — воскликнул Джимми, хватаясь за бок. — Чего ты так разошелся, я ж просто шучу. На, забирай, — сказал он и протянул снимок.

Адиль ничего не ответил, только гневно посмотрел, выдернул злосчастное фото из сжимавших его пальцев и начал скидывать свои учебники и тетради в сумку.

— Адиль, ты чего? — недоуменно поинтересовался Джимми, но тот не откликнулся. Тогда Джимми схватил его за руку, останавливая сборы и притягивая к себе.

— Это потому... что я сравнил тебя маньяком? — неуверенно спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Адилю. — Извини, я ж не серьезно.

Взгляд был действительно искренний, раненый и взволнованный. Адиль вздохнул:

— Нет. Или да. Я не… — покачал головой он. Джимми нахмурился. Адиль устало опустился на стул рядом с ним. — В общем, эта фотка — что-то личное, чем я не хотел делиться. Даже с тобой, да, хотя на ней изображен ты. Иначе бы я показал ее вместе с остальными. Я толком не могу объяснить, почему. Просто не хотелось.

— Окей, личное. Я понимаю. Наверное, — улыбнулся Джимми и дернул плечом. — А ты красивый, когда злишься. Глаза горят, кажется, сожжешь взглядом на месте.

— Иди ты! — фыркнул Адиль, стараясь не показать своего смущения.

— Я серьезно, — почти прошептал Джимми, возвращаясь к математике и оставляя взволнованного Адиля с глупой улыбкой на губах. 

***

Эта фотография всплыла потом совершенно неожиданно. Они лежали на узкой кровати, укрывшись простыней и уместив головы на одну подушку, Джимми лениво поглаживал спину Адиля, а тот пребывал в сладостной полудреме, из которой его выдернул бодрый голос Джимми:

— Слу-у-ушай, а ты же не использовал ту мою фотку, из справочника, в... эм, неподобающих целях?

Адиль приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него. 

— В смысле неподобающих?

Джимми сложил пальцы руки в кольцо и подвигал вверх-вниз ладонью, поиграв при этом бровями. Адиль впал в ступор на пару секунд, а потом разразился хохотом.

— Ну ты даешь, Джи-им, — почти простонал он в ладони, которыми прикрыл лицо. — Во дурак!

— Все мы люди, — обиженно пробормотал Джимми, отворачиваясь.

Отсмеявшись, Адиль обнял его со спины и тихо сказал на ухо:

— Не бойся, не использовал. Только воображение, — и добавил, скользя рукой по его животу: — А теперь и его не нужно.

***

Время неслось неумолимо, оставляя позади предэкзаменационную тревогу, взволнованное ожидание результатов и похороны Гектора. Последнее событие Адиль все никак не мог переварить. Гектор погиб внезапно, оставив за собой ворох цитат и воспоминаний, которые требовалось уложить в памяти, навесив для простоты ярлыки, но не выходило. Адиль не мог даже сказать, любил ли он Гектора по-настоящему искренне, как Познер, например, или только поддавался всеобщему настроению по отношению преподавателю и предмету. Читать ему нравилось, но не то, что советовал обычно Гектор, хотя тот старался не ограничивать их программой, позволяя в сочинениях на свободную тему обращаться к любым источникам. Адиль не разделял его восторженного отношения к романтическим чувствам, а стремился — и в чем-то даже приблизился — к взаимоотношениям приземленным и простым. Призыв находить радость в том, что имеешь, тоже не находил отклика в его душе — в чем тогда заключено развитие? Хотя вот напутствие о том, что нужно просто передать послание следующим поколениям, в глазах Адиля имело смысл: вряд ли он достигнет выдающихся результатов хоть в чем-то, но вот делиться накопленными знаниями и умениям, чтобы достигнуть высот смог кто-то более способный, стало бы вполне достойным призванием. Во всяком случае для самого Гектора оно было именно таким.

Но даже если попытаться запомнить Гектора вдохновленно вещающем на уроке о Китсе и счастье, где-то глубоко на задворках памяти как застарелые пятна крови оставались воспоминания о том, что уроки однажды заканчивались, а за уроками ждало приглашение усесться позади Гектора на мопед, которое рождало жуткое, липкое и удушающее ощущение ужаса напополам с отвращением. Да, они смеялись над этой повадкой Гектора, как над многими другими, но смех этот — Адиль бы не стал говорить за других, но для него лично — был уродливой компенсацией страха, жалости и стыда, которыми охватывало на заднем сиденьи. 

Удивительно, как один и тот же человек мог оказаться великим с одной стороны, но ничтожным при взгляде с другой. Адиль никогда особенно не задумывался об исторических личностях как о простых людях, их общественно-политическое значение затмевало личностные характеристики, да историку и не требовалось выносить какую-то моральную оценку. Но ведь действительно, восприятие личности целиком и полностью зависело от угла, с которого на нее смотреть. За ракурсом оставалось последнее слово.

Он поделился этим заключением с Джимми. Тот задумчиво выпустил дым в воздух — они лежали на траве в парке, наслаждаясь прохладой, которую принес вечер, и рассматривали облака — и проговорил:

— Время расставит все на места. И углы тоже сгладит.

Адиль вздохнул. С одной стороны его восхищало, что Джимми старался лишний раз не напрягаться по поводу вещей, которые от него не зависели, но в то же время он считал такой подход слишком легкомысленным. Или просто он сам был тяжеловесным и тревожным. Не всем же беспокоиться.

***

Лето летело стремительно.

Джимми вернулся на то же место, работая в котором развозил молоко прошлым летом. Свежий утренний воздух пошел ему на пользу: он загорел и возмужал, а солнце оттенило отросшие прядки рыжим. Адиль считал, что ему это очень шло.

Сам же Адиль вместо работы помогал отцу в его магазинчике: принимал товар и расставлял его по полкам, следил за порядком в подсобке и в торговом помещении. Финансов у него от этого не особенно прибавилось, хотя отец накидывал чуть сверху обычных карманных денег, но зато его работа берегла бюджет семьи, так как Адиль вполне заменял полноценного работника.

Обычно он заканчивал около полудня или чуть позже и спешил к Джимми, который к тому моменту тоже освобождался. Они бродили по городу, или отдыхали на траве в парке, или зависали у Локвуда. Иногда встречались с остальными парнями, но согласовать расписание, чтобы всем было удобно, удавалось нечасто. Вдвоем же они чаще всего болтали, обсуждая прочитанные книги или шедший накануне по телевизору фильм, но иногда занимались каждый своим, как сейчас: Адиль, растянувшись на кровати Джимми, читал книгу, а тот, устроившись в ногах, перебирал гитарные струны. Странным образом эти тихие звуки не раздражали, а наоборот были уютными. Но от чтения его отвлекало другое.

Всего через три дня они должны были разъехаться по колледжам: Адиль — в Оксфорд, а Джимми — в Кембридж. Джимми уже даже начал сборы: на полу в углу комнаты стояло три наполовину заполненных книгами и прочими вещами коробки, но они все еще не обсудили этого. Вся кажущаяся легкость их отношений, все привычное взаимопонимание обращалось в пыль, стоило Адилю завести разговор о том, что ждет их в октябре. Не их — каждого по отдельности, с этим было все в целом ясно: новые предметы, профессора и одноклассники, а их — _их_. Джимми замыкался и бурчал что-то в духе «поживем — увидим», и ничего большего Адилю из него не удавалось выудить. Будто тот надеялся, что произойдет что-то, что отложит решение этой проблемы или вовсе ее решит. Как неизбежная катастрофа.

Адиль гнал от себя эту мысль. Джимми не мог не верить в _них_ , иначе зачем ему нужен был весь этот год, полный тайных свиданий и многозначительного молчания? Он верил во что-то, на что-то надеялся. И Адилю в свою очередь хотелось верить, что это — что-то хорошее. 

Хотя вообще он знал, как легко крамольные мысли просачиваются в голову: он сам после экзаменов и собеседований втайне надеялся, что не поступит. И Джимми не поступит тоже. И тогда, раз эта дверь для них закрылась бы, они смогли бы податься в Манчестер, в Ньюкасл, в Лидс — да, дивизион классом ниже, но зато они были бы вместе. Это было форменным малодушием, он знал, но эта мысль несколько примиряла его с возможным провалом.

Он заметил, что взгляд его оторвался от книги и прильнул к Джимми, только тогда, когда тот потрепал его по лодыжке. Адиль вздрогнул и вернулся из своих мыслей в реальность. Джимми смотрел на него с любопытством и полуулыбочкой:

— Чего ты так на меня смотришь?

— Я думал о том, что… — медленно произнес Адиль, раздумывая, затем кивнул своему решению и твердо закончил: — Что с нами будет, Джим? 

— Все с нами будет хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Джимми и ударил по струнам, сыграв мажорный аккорд в подтверждение.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — сварливо проговорил Адиль. — Прекрати увиливать, дальше тянуть просто некуда.

— А я и не увиливаю, — возразил Джимми, пожав плечами. — Я действительно думаю, что все будет хорошо. На поезде сколько? Часа три? Накладно, конечно, но раз в месяц вырваться будет можно. Может, чаще.

— Ты… — выдохнул Адиль, потеряв внезапно дар речи. Где-то в глубине души он боялся, что Джимми порвет с ним, потому что так было бы проще, чем пытаться выстроить что-то стоящее, когда между ними встанет сотня километров дорог и другая сотня ненаписанных эссе. Но все обстояло ровно наоборот.

— А еще есть телефон. Знаешь, такая штука с трубкой и диском, чтобы номер набрать? — Джимми, похоже, откровенно забавлялся над удивлением Адиля. — Хочешь хорошо провести время? Просто мне позвони-и![3] — протянул он на знакомый мотив и негромко засмеялся. Адиль улыбнулся в ответ.

«Не останавливай меня сейчас»[3]. 

Может, действительно останавливаться не стоило. Хотя бы сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 «Я шёлк бы расстилал у ног твоих.  
> Но я — бедняк, и у меня лишь грёзы...  
> И я простираю грёзы под ноги тебе!  
> Ступай легко, мои ты топчешь грёзы...»  
> У.Йейтс [назад]  
> 2 «I guess you were right, when we talked in the heat,  
> There's no room for the weak, no room for the weak»  
> Joy Division - «Day Of The Lords» [назад]  
> 3 «If you wanna have a good time  
> Just give me a call»  
> и «Don't stop me now»  
> Queen - «Don't stop me now» [назад]


End file.
